happy birthday sei kun
by Cinta Killua
Summary: akashi di tantang oleh Alice untuk beradu freestyle.apakah yang terjadi pada alice di culik oleh penjahat di gymansum? silahkan baca saja Akashi seijuroxkurokoAlice(oc) kuroko tetsuya,gom dan rakuzan #for birthday akashi seijuro


"happy birthday Akashi-kun"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke ©fujimaki tadatoshi

 **Akashi seijuro x Arata alice (OC)**

 **Kuroko tetsuya**

 **Generation Of Miracle**

Genre: romance/family

Rate: T

Warning: AU,OOC,TYPO(s),gaje,alur kecepatan,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutjan satu-satu

Note: haai minna Bersama saya Cinta Killua membuat karya ke 2 saya.

jadi happy reading minna ^3^

 **PIIIIP...PIIIP...PIIIP...CTIK**

Bunyi alaram terdengar di telinga pemuda bersurai aquamairene yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang single bed. Ia mencari bunyi alarm sambil mematikan alarm tersebut di atas nakas. wanita bersurai orange bangun dari tidurnya, ia diam sejenak di tempat tidur untuk mengumpulkan sebagian nyawa yang masih tertidur.

Setelah semua nyawa sudah terkumpul dan sadar sepenuhnya,ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menunju meja kerjanya mengambil sebuah kalender melihat sekarang tanggal 20 desember lalu ia tersenyum menyeringai

"hari ini ya? Semoga rencanaku lancar kali ini hahaha" ucapnya dengan optimis

20 menit kemudian wanita itu selesai mandi dan mengambil pakaian di dalam lemarinya. Ia memakai kaos bertangan panjang warna merah maroon,celana model monyet( mksdnya overall),pendek sepaha paha warna putih, di sambung dengan stocking warna merah maroon sampai kaki. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"alice-chan,akashi datang menjemputmu tuh,cepat turun sekarang!"ucap Tetsuya kepada adiknya bernama alice.

"tunggu sebentar tetsuya– sedang bersiap-siap"

"baiklah, jangan membuat akashi-kun menunggumu -chan tinggal dulu ya"

"haai,tetsuya-nii"

Alice mengambil ransel di meja belajar lalu,ia keluar dari kamar beranjak pergi ke ruang berbincang kepada kuroko langsung terhenti,ia melihat alice baru saja datang langsung bersapa padanya.

"ohayou Alice" ucap ,Kuroko menengok ke alice sudah ada di belakangnya

"ohayou imuto" ucap Tetsuya

"ohayou Aniki,Akashi..maaf menunggu lama" ucapnya menghampiri Akashi yang sedang duduk di sofa

"tumben sekali berpenampilan feminim? Sepertinya kau salah kostum ya?bukannya seorang Kuroko Alice berpenampilan seperti anak tomboy" ledek Akashi melihat penampilan Alice

 **'** **cantik banget dia berpenampilan seperti ini,Oh tuhan dia seperti malaikat dari surga datang menghampiriku'** pikir akashi takjub melihat penampilan Alice

"emang gak boleh sekali-kali berpenampilan seperti wanita pada umumnya?lagipula jarang-jarang kan,kau melihatku seperti ini" Alice menggembungkan pipinya

"sudahlah Alice-chan,Akashi-kun berusaha memuji penampilanmu , sepertinya..." Tetsuya melirik Akashi sambil ketawa pelan

"A..apa Tetsuya!?" ucap Akashi menatap sinis lirikan dari Tetsuya

"bilang saja Alice-chan cantik Akashi-kun. Tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku Akashi-kun"

Alice melihat sekilas muka Akashi merah padam setelah Tetsuya berbicara seperti itu, Alice dan Tetsuya langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat moment langka ekspresi memalukan dari Akashi.

"bwahahahaha… sulit ya mengakui aku cantik ya? Baka~Aka~shi" ucap ledek Alice sambil ketawa

"A..apaan sih, siapa juga bilang kau cantik Alice! Kau tuh salah kostum tahu!" bantah akashi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah melirik tajam ke Tetsuya.

"dan kau Tet~su~ya bersiap-siaplah menerima latihan 5 kali lipat dari pelatihmu di seirin besok" ucap Akashi tersenyum menyeringai. Tetsuya yang tadinya ketawa langsung pucat basi dan Alice makin ketawa ngakak sambil memegang perutnya

 **'** **oh,sepertinya aku salah bicara di depan Akashi-kun'** ucap batin Tetsuya meratapi nasibnya besok (ya memang kau salah bicara dengan seorang raja boncel #di rajam gunting akashi)

"hahaha, sudah-sudah jangan buat perutku sakit Akashi, iya,bukannya Aniki ada latihan di seirin sekarang?" Alice mengedipkan matanya ke Tetsuya

"aniki sedang menunggu Kagami-kun datang kesini untuk menjeputku,Alice-chan" Tetsuya mengangguk paham

"ooh... baiklah, yuk Akashi,kita pergi sekarang nanti kesiangan jalan dulu ya Aniki, ittekimatsu" Akashi dan Alice keluar dari rumah

"itterashai, jaga imutoku baik-baik Akashi-kun"

Alice dan Akashi sudah pergi jauh dari rumah marga Kuroko. Tetsuya langsung mengambil handphone di tanganya, kemudian menulis pesan ke Kisedai

 **To: Aomine-kun,Kise-kun,Midorima-kun,Murasakibara-kun,Momoi-san**

 **CC:** rencana ulang tahun Akashi-kun

 **From:** Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi-kun sudah jalan bersama berkumpul di rakuzan sekarang. Untuk Momoi-san dan Murasakibara-kun kue dan peralatan ulang tahunnya harap di bawa ya ke sana. Dan masing-masing membawa hadiah untuk Akashi-kun.

Kemudian, Tetsuya send kiriman ke kisedai. Semoga rencana Alice dan dirinya berhasil tampa ketahuan dari Akashi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu 3 jam dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, akhirnya mereka sampai di SMA Rakuzan dengan menggunakan mobil sport berwarna merah kemudian ia parkir di halaman sekolah. Alice dan Akashi turun dari mobil lalu pergi menunju ke gym di buka, semua orang yang berada di dalam gymasnsum melihat Akashi dan Alice masuk

"ohayou Senpai-tachi" teriak Alice berlari menghampiri senpai yang sedang berlatih

"ohayou Sei-chan...eh ada Alice-chan di sini" sapa mibuchi reo baru selesai pemanasan

"dimana Mayuzumi-san?"tanya akashi

"tadi Mayu-chan izin tidak datang ada acara keluarga hari ini"

"Reo,Kotaru bisakah kalian menitipkan Alice bermain di sini selama aku tidak ada?" Akashi melihat jam tangan sudah pukul 10.00 sudah saatnya rapat osis

"memangnya kau mau kemana Akashi?" tanya Alice

"aku ada urusan dengan osis sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi di sini jaa ne" Akashi meninggalkan Alice di gymansum

Alice melihat akashi pergi keluar dari gymansum langsung memanggil Mibuchi Reo dan Hayama Kotaro yang berkumpul di depan Alice. Kebetulan Alice sedang membutuhkan Reo dan Hayama untuk rencana besok.

"Reo-senpai dan Hayama-senpai"

"ya ada apa Alice-chan?"

"aku,meminta bantuan kalian berdua untuk rencanaku"

"kalau boleh tahu rencana kalian seperti apa?"tanya Kotaru

"kebetulan ada pertunjukan freestyle di street ball tengah kota Kyoto. Tugas kalian adalah membuat Akashi marah pada saat selesai Freestyle street ball. Bagaimana caranya kalian lakukan supaya meyakinkan Akashi pergi ke Rakuzan dan tarra kejutannya ada di kalian paham sampai di sini?" ucap alice menjelaskan menunggu respon

"Apaa! Kau gila saja Alice-chan?!. Aku tidak setuju,tugas kami membuat Sei-chan dia menambahkan latihan kami berlipat-lipat dan aku tidak mau di serang sama gunting kesayangan Akashi bagaimana?" protes Reo dan Kotaru menggangguk setuju. Alice sudah menduga mereka akan menolak permintaan yang satu ini

"baiklah...aku akan bertanggungjawab kalau kalian terkena hukuman dari Akashi" alice menghela nafas panjang

 **'** **kalian tidak tahu saja,aku pernah menerima hukuman dari Akashi yang lebih mengerikan sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu lebih'** (kalian tahunya maksudnya apa hehe) ucap batin Alice kesal sendiri

"Ngomong-ngomong,di rencana kalian mengadakan pertunjukan umum streetball untuk apa?" tanya Kotaru

"hanya untuk iseng ikutan saja" Reo dan Kotaru ber ooh ria paham

"kumohon Reo-senpai, kan membatu kami membuat Akashi senang sekali tahu akashi ulang tahun tidak pernah di rayakan sama ayahnya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan jarang di beri kasih sayang pada orang tuanya. Untuk itu...aku..." Alice menunduk sambil menangis

Reo dan Kotaru tidak tega melihat Alice dengan hati terpaksa,mereka mau melakukan rencana benar Akashi tidak pernah tersenyum dan bahagia semejak kematian ibunya. Alice berkata seperti itu karena, Alice ingin membuat Akashi merasakan bahagia bersama orang terdekat.

"baiklah aku dan Kotaru mau membantumu dalam rencanamu,Alice-chan"

"oh iya sebentar lagi teman-temanku mau datang ke sini,kalian bantu menghias ya senpai" ucap Alice senyum gigi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian rapat osis selesai, Akashi langsung pergi ke gymansum khawatir Alice menunggu lama. Ia masuk ke dalam gymansum melihat Alice baru selesai bermain basket sendirian.

"Alice!" panggil langsung menengok ke belakang

"Akashi. Lama sekali urusannya bosan tahu aku di sini kotaru dan Reo senpai payah,tidak bisa mendapatkan bola dari ,cukup menguras juga sih tenagaku" ucap Alice berbohong sambil mengambil minuman dari ransel miliknya

"dimana Reo dan Kotaru? Bukannya aku suruh mereka untuk menjagamu?"

"oh, mereka pergi duluan. Katanya ada urusan bisnis begitu katanya setelah mereka kalah menantangku one on one" ucap Alice santai

"sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"ke street ball di tengah kota Kyoto. Di sana ada pertunjukan Freestyle. Kau mau lihat kan Akashi?"

"sepertinya menarik, kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana" Akashi dan Alice masuk ke dalam mobil

Awalnya Akashi curiga, untuk apa Alice mau melihat pertunjukan Freestyle di street ball di tengah kota. Berhubung Akashi masih pusing dengan urusan osis yang bikin ia kesal, akhirnya Akashi mengabaikan kecurigaan ke Alice

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Alice menunjukan pukul 14.00. Akashi dan Alice sudah sampai di Street ball tengah kota Kyoto, mereka turun dari mobil dan melihat tempat street ball sudah ramai oleh pengunjung melihat pertunjukan pikiran Alice mempunyai ide yang menarik untuk mengerjai Akashi.

"Akashi, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Yang kalah harus mengabulkan 1 permintaan yang menang,apapun permintaan aneh pun harus di jalani. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan Baka~aka~shi" ucap Alice mengejek

"hmm...freestyle ya?" Akashi berpikir sejenak. Tawaran Alice menarik juga " boleh juga idenya. Jangan marah ya kalau kau akan kalah setelah ini, wahai queen pupeter"

Alice pergi ke tempat stand pendaftaran Freestyle menulis namanya dan Akashi di kertas selesai mendaftarkan diri, mereka masuk ke dalam arena freestyle melihat penampilan perserta menunjukan aksi freestyle di arena.

Akashi yang melihat model-model peserta dalam permainan freestyle hanya senyum menyeringai mempunyai ide gerakan freestyle yang bagus untuk melawan Alice menulis di smartphone mengetik sms ke kisedai dan brilian star untuk segera selesaikan tugas menghias gymansum di ia juga mengetik sms ke Mibuchi reo untuk segera datang ke tengah kota Kyoto.

"peserta selanjutnya adalah Kuroko Alice, Kapten dari sma Seirin di persilahkan masuk ke arena" ucap pembawa acara. Suara teriakan pengunjung semakin ramai mendengar Salah satu dari Generasi keajaiban versi perempuan ada di acara Freestyle

"bisakah pinjem mike sebentar?" tanya Alice ke pembawa acara

"silahkan" Alice memegang mike yang di berikan oleh pembawa acara

"ehem... halo Minna-san. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Mungkin alasan aku berada di sini hanya simple saja yaitu,menunjukan kalau aku bisa freestyle sekaligus menjadi media taruhan dari mantan ketua smp teiko Akashi seijuro. Terus dukung aku ya minna" ucap Alice memulai aksi freestyle

"dj una... music!" ia menyetel lagu give my everything- pitbul

Gerakan pertama yang di tunjukin alice adalah top head stal* kemudian setelah melakukan top head stal selanjutnya, nose stal* di barengin dengan gerakan helicopter*.sontak pengunjung langsung pada teriak semua melihat aksi Alice di arena

"hmm...boleh juga kehebatanmu Queen, kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu" Akashi melihat gerakan freestyle alice hanya senyum menyeringai

Gerakan selanjutnya adalah 360 degre* sebanyak 2 kali. Di iringi dengan gerakan shoulder stall* sambil mengajak penonton menyoraki dirinya. Gerakan berikutnya adalah around the world(ATW)* sebanyak 2 kali. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 1 menit lagi di akhiri dengan gerakan hop the world*. Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki perfoma Alice di arena. Alice kembali ke bangku peserta menghampiri Akashi sambil memelet perang antara Kuroko Alice dan Akashi seijuro berkibar.

"liat saja kau Alice, kali ini aku akan menang dalam taruhan ini" ucap Akashi tersenyum iblis

"penampilan selanjutnya adalah Akashi seijuro, sang kapten tim rakuzan di persilahkan masuk ke arena" ucap pembawa acara memberikan mike ke Akashi

"dengan taruhan ini aku tidak pernah kalah dan tidak akan aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar" ucap Akashi optimis

"kyaaaa...Akashi-sama" "cium bibirku Akashi-sama" "eh jangan dia,cium aku saja Akashi-sama" "apaan sih,Akashi-sama itu punyaku" teriakan fans Akashi sehingga, membuat Alice jengkel dan sedikit cemburu

"dj una…music!" ia menyetel lagu firework-katy perry

Gerakan pertama Akashi yaitu magnetics to magnetics*. Kemudian, gerakan around the moon* sebayak dua kali. Suara Fans Akashi lebih kencang daripada pada saat Alice menunjukan performa tadi. Selanjutnya gerakan knee hop the world* bergantian di iringi dengan senyuman indah Akashi di depan penonton, sontak fans Akashi langsung mimisan melihat senyum indah Akashi membuat Alice makin mengeram kesal di bangku peserta

"sialan kau Akashi, beraninya merayu kaum hawa menggunakan trik itu selain aku,cih.." ucap Alice kesal mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat peserta lain yang berada dekat Alice langsung menjauh

Akashi melihat dari kejauhan hanya ketawa cekikian melihat Alice cemburu. Kembali ke freestyle selanjutnya, gerakan reverse cross over* Akashi melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di atas perutnya. Waktu tersisa 1 menit lagi di akhiri dengan gerakan toe bounce*. Performa Akashi selesai, di teriaki banyak pengunjung plus Fans Akashi yang terdiri dari kaum hawa

"bagaimana para penonton? Seru bukan melihat performa dari kedua mantan kapten SMP Teiko. Kira-kira siapa pemenangnya ya? Apakah kapten kisedai,Akashi Seijuro atau kapten Brilian star,Kuroko Alice? Kita liat saja keputusan dari juri-juri kita dalam waktu 5 menit dari sekarang" teriak pembawa acara

Akashi kembali masuk ke bangku peserta melihat alice yang masih mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Akashi mendekati alice dan dududk di sampingnya.

"sepertinya kau cemburu kalau aku mengeluarkan senyum manisku di depan fansku?" ledek akashi membisikan di telinga Alice

"s..siapa ya..yang cemburu. Terlalu percaya diri sekali kau Bakashi" muka Alice memerah seperti rambut Akashi

"mukamu berkata lain kuroko Alice hahahaha" tawa Akashi di hadiahi tonjokan perut dari Alice "aduh..sakit Bakalice"

"rasakan itu ini aku yang menang dalam taruhan ini"

"dalam mimpimu Alice, karena aku selalu menang dan selalu benar"

"percaya diri sekali kau Akashi. Tentu saja aku yang menang kali ini" ucap sarkasme Alice

Diam-diam Alice mengetik pesan ke Mibuchi reo untuk segera datang ke dalam arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian semua juri sudah memutuskan siapa pemenang pertandingan Freestyle antara Akashi dan alice. Juri memanggil pembawa acara ke meja surat yang di berikan juri untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya dalam taruhan ini.

"peserta Kuroko Alice dan Akashi Seijuro di persilahkan masuk ke dalam arena"

Alice dan Akashi masuk ke dalam arena. Sekilas Alice melihat Mibuchi Reo sudah berada di pinggir arena freestyle memberikan sinyal kecil kepada utama Alice telah di mulai.

"pemenang dalam pertandingan Freestyle antara Kuroko Alice dan Akashi Seijuro adalah..." suara drum berbunyi

"AKASHI SEIJURO"

Akashi menunjukan senyum penuh dengan Alice kesal menerima kekalahan yang ke 4 kalinya ia taruhan dengan Akashi. Memang mengerikan kalau menantang seorang mengapa alice mendapat firasat buruk habis -siaplah wahai Kuroko Alice sebentar lagi kau tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

"lihat? Siapa yang menang kali ini Bakalice!" ucap Akashi langsung sewot mendengar kemenangan Akashi

"terserah kau saja Akashi aku tidak peduli huh" ucap Alice kesal meninggalkan arena

"mau kemana kau Alice?"

"aku mau masuk ke dalam mobil langsung pulang" ucap sarkasme Alice sambil memberi sinyal kepada Mibuchi Reo segera menghampiri Akashi sekarang

"Sei-chaan ini gawat menyangkut sekolah kita!" teriak panik Mibuchi Reo menghampiri Akashi

"memangnya kenapa Reo?"

"i..ikut aku sekarang" tampa babibu,Reo langsung menarik tangan Akashi keluar dari arena freestyle

Mibuchi dan Akashi sampai di parkiran mobil dimana ia memakir mobil di sana. Ia melihat mobil pribadinya hilang di bawa alice pergi seenaknya saja Akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya membuat Mibuchi merinding seketika

 **'** **awas saja kau Alice!,lihat saja nanti kali ini hukumannya lebih 'mengerikan' habis ini'** ucap batin akashi geram melihat kelakuan Alice mengambil mobilnya

di bawah kaki Akashi ada sepuncuk surat kecil untuknnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan langsung membaca surat itu

 **To: Akashi Seijuro**

Sekarang Kuroko Alice ada di tanganku... kalau kau ingin Alice selamat,datanglah ke Gymansum di rakuzan sekarang dalam wakto 10 menit dari sekarang!

"Reo, panggil taksi SEKARANG?!" titah Akashi marah

"haai, Sei-chan"

Di dalam mobil,Alice bersin merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan merinding seketika. Bersiaplah Kuroko Alice menerima hukuman dari Akashi lebih kejam dari yang kemarin-marin

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian,Alice sampai di rakuzan. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat gym, menghampiri Kisedai dan Brilian star yang baru saja selesai mempersiapkan acara kejutan untuk Akashi.

"Minna, dengarkan aku sekarang… sebentar lagi Akashi datang ke sini di damping Reo di sini, aku mohon pada kalian semua tolong ikat aku di tiang basket seolah-olah aku sedang di sekap di sini. Nah yang jadi penjahatnya adalah Daiki,Ryota,Chatrine dan Melinda segera berganti pakaian sekarang dan sisanya sembunyi sekarang. Go go go!" titah Alice langsung bergerak

Momoi dan Cantoline mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Alice di tiang,Ayumi mengikat badan Alice di tiang, dan Aomine,Ryouta,Chatrine dan Melinda memakai topeng penjahat plus baju mengumpat di balik tumpukan bola basket. Setelah Momoi,Cantoline dan Ayumi mengikat Alice, langsung pergi di balik pintu belakang mengambil kue

Akashi sampai di rakuzan bersama Mibuchi Reo menggunakan taksi. Akashi langsung membayar 1000 yen tampa di ambil kembaliannya, melihat mobil sport Akashi ada di rakuzan. Akashi langsung berlari menunju gymansum, dimana Alice di sekap oleh penjahat.

Akashi sampai di gymansum bersama Reo. Suara teriakan Alice terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi di balik Gymansum

"KUMOHOON! jangan memperkosai …aaaah" teriak Alice sambil mendesah

"hohoho wajahmu sangat indah, Kuroko Alice." Ucap Aomine yang menyamar jadi penjahat merayu Alice

"kyaaaaa...Akashi..aaah..ah..to..tolong aku"

"diam kau Bitch,mana mungkin Akashi datang ke sini bodoh" ucap Melinda menyamar jadi penjahat

Suara dobrakan pintu terbuka. Akashi langsung melihat Alice yang sedang di ikat di tiang langsung di hadang Kise dan Chatrine yang menyamar jadi teknik ilmu beladiri Akashi, kise dan Chatrine langsung menunju tempat alice sudah menyiapkan senjata kue mini di sontak langsung melepas ikatan di tubuh , ikatannya di lepas,dengan senyum kemenangan Alice langsung melempar mini kue ke muka Akashi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJURO WE LOVE YOU" teriak Kisedai,brilian star,dan Anggota Rakuzan. Akashi langsung diam membisu terharu melihat kejadian yang langka dalam kehidupannya.

"kau kenapa Akashi? Kaget ya melihat kejutan ini?" Alice mengelap muka Akashi akibat ulahnya

"siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya akashi

"tentu saja aku yang merencanakan ini,Akashi" ucapnya langsung memeluk erat Alice

"terima kasih...Alice... kau sudah memberiku hadiah yang terindah untukku. Ini adalah hari yang paling indah selama saja lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku" Akashi mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Alice "Aishiteru..Alice"

Muka alice langsung memerah padam mendengar bisikan Akashi di telinganya. Kue buatan Murasakibara bergambar Akashi dan Alice hadir di tengah lapangan. Akashi tersenyum tulus melihat bentuk kue bergambar dirinya dan Alice terpampang di kue tersebut.

"ayo ucapkan apa permintaanmu di lilin ini ssu" ucap kise senang

"buruan Aka-chin,aku kelaparan tahu" ucap Murasakibara malas

"untuk semuanya,terima kasih semuanya telah memberikanku kado terindah untukku, terutama kau Alice. Aku ingin kita semua meniup lilin bersama-sama" ucap Akashi bahagia. Seluruh di ruangan Gymansum tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja keras Alice membuahkan hasil.

"baiklah.. kalau itu maumu, Akashi. Kita hitung sama-sama"

"SATU... DUA... TIGA" semuanya tiup lilin bertepuk tangan

"SAATNYA PERANG KUE KAWAN!" Chatrine melempar muka ke Melinda dan semuanya ikut dalam perang kue sambil ketawa bersama-sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **1 jam kemudian)**

Pukul menunjukan jam 19. acara pesta ulang tahun Akashi,Kisedai,Brilian Star, dan anggota Rakuzan meninggalkan gymansum. Kini yang tersisa di gymansum tinggal Akashi dan Alice.

" bagaimana? Kau suka kan dengan hadiahku untukmu,Sei?" ucap Alice tersenyum

"kali ini akan ku maafkan kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan,Alice. Abaikan saja taruhan yang tadi siang. Sekarang kau tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip" titah akashi

Alice langsung menurut perkataan Akashi, ia menutup matanya merasakan jari manis di sebelah kirinya memasukan benda sesuatu seperti...cincin

"kau boleh buka matamu sekarang" alice membuka matanya, dan benar di pikirannya sebuah cincin menempel di jari manisnya

"jadikanlah aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu Kuroko Alice,Aku mencintaimu selalu" Akashi mencium tanganya. Alice seketika menangis, langsung memeluk Akashi dengan lembut

"aku juga mencintaimu Akashi Seijuro" Akashi langsung mencium bibir ranum Alice dengan lembut

.

.

.

.

"yes kita dapat foto Akashi dan Alice berciuman bwahahahaha" ucap Chatrine dengan senyum puas melihat hasil jepretan foto slr

"kalau di jual mantap nih hahaha. Kira-kiranya jual berapa ya?" ucap Reo dengan Senang

"bagi aku dong fotonya ssu" ucap kise cekikikan

Bersiaplah kalian bertiga, kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat dari Akashi dan Alice setelah ini…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

©OWARI©

Keterangan:*

Kalian bisa cari di internet aja deh hehehe itu semua gaya freestyle basket:D


End file.
